horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dulce Princesa
La Dulce Princesa (Princesa Chicle '''en España, '''Princess Bubblegum en Estados Unidos; siendo su verdadero nombre Bonnibel 'mencionado en Ven Conmigo por Marceline, aunque no le guste admitirlo) es una de los Personajes principales de Hora de Aventura y Princesa, es la gobernante benevolente del Dulce Reino. Tiene 18 años. Desde el episodio "Retroceso Mortal", se vuelve más joven y tiene 13 años al igual que Finn donde pasa mucho tiempo con el, pero en "Demasiado Joven" regresa a la edad de 18 y parece que piensa que el tiempo ha pasado y que Finn sigue igual porque dice que eso pasó hace 5 años, aunque tal vez sólo fue sarcasmo. Personalidad La Dulce Princesa es una persona de buen corazón, y posee un fuerte sentido de responsabilidad. Ella es muy culta y educada, y tiene una pasión inquebrantable por la ciencia, aunque también participa activamente de la política en la Tierra de Ooo. Aunque por lo general es buena y dulce, la princesa a veces muestra un aspecto malicioso de su personalidad, como cuando cree que el Duque de la Nuez arruinó su aspecto en "El Duque" o con el Rey Helado en "¿Pero Qué Hicieron?". Aunque es una princesa, pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo junto a Finn y Jake, sin embargo, su preocupación es por la dulce gente es la fuente de su gran vivir. Tiene una vida social muy activa, asistiendo a varios a eventos y realizándolos ella misma, como se ve en los episodios de: "El Verdadero Tú", "Muerte en Flor" o "Problemas en el Espacio Grumoso", por ejemplo. thumb|100px Se vuelve mas joven si le cortan el cabello como en el episodio "Muy Joven" y necesita caramelo y amor para regresar a su edad. Tiende a llegar a ser muy hiperactiva si no logra o termina un objetivo. Ella realmente aprecia a sus amigos ya que en "Dama y Arcoiris" ella se puso furiosa cuando Ricardio lastima a Arcoiris, así que le arrancó un brazo y lo golpeó en la cara con su pierna. No le gusta que la gente haga cosas con propósitos que lastimen a alguien ya que calificó de ''"basura autocomplaciente" al nuevo cuerpo de Ricardio. Apariencia Es una humanoide alta, joven, atractiva y delgada, tiene 18 años. Su piel es de un color rosado suave hecha de chicle y/o dulce, y su pelo también esta hecho de chicle rosa, ya que es un híbrido de humano y ADN de chicle. La Dulce Princesa se viste como una princesa clásica, con un vestido rosado largo con detalles morados en la cintura y en el cuello y una corona de oro con una joya turquesa en la parte superior. Es una experta científica, y cuando realiza experimentos o resuelve ecuaciones generalmente se viste con una thumb bata farmacéutica y gafas de protección. Cuando rejuveneció, tuvo el cabello corto, uso un vestido rosa con muchos detalles y un gran moño rosa que ataba su cintura . Pero al volver a su edad normal, volvio a ser la misma, pelo largo, y vestido como se mencionó al principio. El personaje está constantemente cambiando de apariencia debido a que tiene una gran cantidad de trajes y vestidos, así como estilos, aquí algunos de los ejemplos de las diferentes apariencias de la princesa Relaciones Artículo Principal "Relaciones de la dulce princesa". Biografía Ella es la amada gobernante del Dulce Reino. Aunque no habla mucho de su familia, lo hizo más en la segunda temporada. Da a entender que Finn le salva muchas veces la vida (y viceversa como se ve en "La Gruta " y "La Dama y Arcoiris. Parece que también ha tenido encuentros con Marceline la reina Vampiro (posiblemente desde la infancia). Ella se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo mandando a Finn y Jake diferentes misiones que varían de mucha dificultad. Ella tambien se ocupa de organizar sus condados como el de la nuez o el de limonagrio Apariciones Apariciones Mayores *Pánico en la Fiesta del Palacio (Temporada 1). *El Enchiridion! (Temporada 1). *Ricardio Corazón de león (Temporada 1). *La Gruta (Temporada 1). *El Duque (Temporada 1). *¿Pero Ahora Qué Hicieron? (Temporada 1). *A Cortar El Cabello A Una Mujer (Temporada 2). *Las Otras Tartas (Temporada 2). *El Verdadero Tú (Temporada 2). *Ven Conmigo (Temporada 2). *Amor Loco (Temporada 2). *Amor Peligroso (Temporada 2). *Demasiado Joven (Temporada 3). *Batalla Mágica (Temporada 3). *Lo Que Estaba Perdido (Temporada 3). *De Mal En Peor (Temporada 3). *Cinco Fabulas Cortas (Temporada 3). *La Princesa Galleta (Temporada 4). *Fuego Inestable (Temporada 4). *Dama y Arcoiris (Temporada 4). *¡Tú Me Hiciste! (Temporada 4). *Reign of Gunters (Temporada 4). *Todo Es Tu Culpa (Temporada 5). *A Glitch is a Glitch (Temporada 5). *El Banquete De La Princesa (Temporada 5) *El Pretendiente (Temporada 5). *Wizards Only, Fools (Temporada 5). Apariciones Menores *Problemas en el Espacio Grumoso (Temporada 1). *Muerte en Flor (Temporada 2). *Susana Salvaje (Temporada 2). *Poder Animal (Temporada 2). *Los Cineastas (Temporada 3). *Nadie Te Escucha (Temporada 3). *Secretos Navideños: Parte 1 (Temporada 3). *Secretos Navideños: Parte 2 (Temporada 3). *Incendio (Temporada 3). *Sueño de Amor (Temporada 4). *El Lobo Apapacho (Temporada 4). *En Tus Zapatos (Temporada 4). *Rey Gusano (Temporada 4). *El Lích (Temporada 4). *Jake El Perro (Temporada 5). *Toda La Gente Pequeña (Temporada 5). *El Gran Pájaro Humano (Temporada 5). *Terminó La Fiesta, Isla de Señorita (Temporada 5). *Otras Cinco Pequeñas Fábulas Más (Temporada 5). *Candy Streets (Temporada 5). Mencionada *Hombres de Negocios (Temporada 1). *Congelados (Temporada 3). *Ladron de Manzanas (Temporada 3). *El Closet de Marceline (Temporada 3). *Caliente al Tacto (Temporada 4). *¡Te Tengo! (Temporada 4). *I Remember You (Temporada 4). *Mystery Dungeon (Temporada 5). En Fusion Fall thumb|274pxEn el juego, el jugador debe ir a Sector V y encontrar el hongo de Orchid Bay y completar la misión de encontrar a la Dulce Princesa en el sótano del castillo del Rey Helado junto con Finn y Jake. Su papel en el juego es pequeño y ella todavía no ha tomado parte en la guerra, esto también va para Finn, Jake, y el Rey Helado. rightElla apareció en el Monte Neverest para conocer al jugador y decirle que ella fue la que convenció a la Princesa Arcoiris de llevar al jugador al Sector V. Ella llegó a la cima de la montaña con la Princesa Arcoiris. Su nano es conseguido por un código. En una de las misiones de Fusion Fall se consigue al completar todas las misiones del Rey Helado. Apodos o Sobrenombres Algunos personajes tienen formasde dirigirse con la princesa, aquí algunos ejemplos: *''PB'' (Versión en Inglés). *''DP'' (Versión en Español Latino). *''Monstruo de Chicle Mutante'' (Por Jake en la página oficial de Cartoon Network). *''Mi Glob'' (Por el Conde de Limonagrio). *''Mami (Por el Conde de Limonagrio). *''Princesa Mamá (Por los Condes Limonagrio). *''Esposa'' (Por el Rey Helado). *''Peebles (en inglés).'' *''Bonnibel'' (Por Marceline en U.S.A). *''Princesa Lenta'' (Por Marceline en L.A). Posesiones *Corona de la Dulce Princesa. *Sueter de la Dulce Princesa (Anteriormente). *Teléfono de la Dulce Princesa. *Dulce Hachas. *Bola Blam Contra Malvados. *Arma de Electrodos. *Tetera Robot. *Espada de la Dulce Princesa. *Camiseta de Rock de la Dulce Princesa. *Piano Eléctrico de la Dulce Princesa. *Cámara Anti-Gravitatorias de Transporte. *Diario de la Dulce Princesa. *Libro de los Silbidos. *Maquina de Bromas. *Monitor Cardial. *Pirotecnia Líquida. *Planeador de Bolsillo. *Traje de Leche. Creaciones Biológicas *Dulce Gente. *Zombies de Azucar. *Conde de Limonagrio. *Clon del Conde Limonagrio. *Goliad. *Tormento. *P-Bot Frases Ver "Dulce Princesa/Frases" Curiosidades *Su nombre formal es "Bonnibel". *Su nombre original era "Betty", como la prometida de Simon Petrikov, pero Pendleton Ward cambió su nombre porque "Betty" es el nombre de su madre y consideró algo raro llamar así al personaje. *En un episodio descartado llamado "Pink and Proud", Marceline la llama "Betty". *Es probable que ella allá creado a el Dulce Reino entero y a toda la Dulce Gente como se Demostro en "Todo Es Tu Culpa ". *La Dulce Princesa fue diseñada originalmente para ser la mejor amiga de Marceline y la pareja de Finn, pero eso cambió en el transcurso de la serie. *En la página oficial de Cartoon Network (edición 2010), Jake llegó a referirse a ella como "un horrible mutante de chicle y ADN humano", Finn defendiéndola dice que "no es horrible, es por la radiación". Sin embargo, esto puede considerarse No-Canónico. *En el Corto de Animación, la gema de su corona es roja en vez de azul.thumb|Cientifica *Además de ser princesa ella también es científica, como se muestra en "Pánico en la Fiesta del Palacio"(El primer episodio). *Muestra tener mal carácter cuando el Duque de la Nuez le roba sus púdines. *Hay una imagen de sí misma de bebé en la pared y ella con otras personas posiblemente sus familiares , como se ve en "El Duque". *La Dulce Princesa también sabe hablar alemán, como se ve en "¿Pero Ahora Qué Hicieron?" y también en "Ven Conmigo". *Considera a Finn un héroe sin defectos.thumb|Cisne de la Dulce Princesa *Ella es dueña también de un Cisne Volador que dispara rayos láser si se presiona una palanca de control hacia adelante, tal como se puede ver en "La Gruta". *En el capítulo "¿Pero Ahora Qué Hicieron?" La Dulce Princesa muestra unos guantes de lucha rosas con corazones. *En "Lealtad Al Rey" es la única princesa (disponible) que no va con el Rey Tierno ademas de la Princesa Flama que no había hecho su debut *Hasta ahora, la Princesa ha besado a Finn 3 veces, la primera en el capítulo El Verdadero Tú cuando le besa la frente, la segunda es en "Demasiado Joven" cuando ella tenia 13 años (la misma edad que Finn) y la tercera en "Batalla Mágica" por haberla salvado de besar al Rey Helado. *A ella le gusta mucho el spaghetti, tal como se ve en "A Cortar El Cabello A Una Mujer", después de éste episodio se le ha visto múltiples veces comerlo. *En el episodio Amor Peligroso tiene varias coronas diferentes en un estante. *La Dulce Princesa (Princess Bubblegum) tiene una contraparte masculino llamado Dulce Príncipe (Prínce Gumball) que aparece en el capitulo "Fionna y Cake". *En Goliad, ella se queda despierta por 83 horas seguidas, lo que equivale a casi 4 días sin dormir. *En inglés la Dulce Princesa tiene muchos apodos como "Peebles" o "PB". *Incluso de bebé ha tenido su Corona. *Confirmado por Natasha Allegri, su cumpleaños es el 18 de Octubre. *Su color favorito es el rosa como se puede ver en el episodio El Verdadero Tu (Episodio). *Le desagrada estar cerca de Marceline, ya que le resulta molesta, aunque algunas veces se podría decir que se llevan bien. *También aparece en Project Exonaut, su armadura es jugable. *thumb|la espada de la dulce princesaElla creó al Conde de Limonagrio que fue uno de sus "experimentos fallidos". *Es muy buena gobernante ya que se sacrifica por su gente como se ve en "Demasiado Joven" ya que aunque se divirtió mucho saliendo con Finn, quiere regresar a su edad normal para echar del reino al Conde Limonagrio. *Después de Marceline, es el segundo personaje con más cambios de ropa. *Dos de sus peores experimentos han sido considerados como sus hijos; Goliad y el Conde de Limonagrio. *Ella tiene una espada dorada con mango de baston de caramelo como se ve en el episodio Reign of Gunters. *La Dulce Princesa no siente reparos en comerse a los de su propia especie, como se ve en "Los Cineastas" y "Amor Loco". Adam Muto reveló en su formspring que esto se debe a que cuando tiene una herida o le falta biomasa, se come a la dulce gente para curarse. http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Bubblegum#cite_note-5 (ésto se puede ver en "Demasiado Joven"). *Ella fue la primera en saber que Arcoiris está embarazada en "La Dama y Arcoiris". *La Dulce Princesa también se refería a Finn como su "intachable campeón" como se muestra en el episodio "El Duque". * La Dulce Princesa ha creado a Limonagrio, el Clon de Limonagrio, Goliad (creación hecha con su ADN) Tormento (prácticamente el hijo de Finn) así que ha hecho 2 terribles creaciones mientras las otras 2 son para evitar que sus malas creaciones destruyan el Dulce Reino. *La gema situada en la parte superior de su Corona es la que abre junto con otras gemas de princesas un portal hacia otras dimenciones como se ve en The Lich. *Ella lastima a Finn con una tijera en la mejilla accidentalmente en el episodio "The Lich". *Como se puede ver en "El Duque" La Dulce Princesa lleva muchos cuadros de Finn y sus caras. *Ella no ha cantado durante todas las temporadas solo hizo coro en el episodio "''Lo Que Estaba Perdido".'' *La gema de su corona es para protegerse de los hechizos mentales de El Lich. * Su versión miniatura (All the Little People) se pelea con la Princesa Flama en cuestiones de celos y custodia de Finn. *Ella en el vídeo juego "Hey Ice King Why did You Steal our Garbage" aparece en un cuadro junto con una anciana, que posiblemente sea algún familiar femenino (Madre o Abuela). *Cuando le cortan el cabello se vuelve mas joven, debe ser esa la razón por que lo deja crecer a tal punto que le llega a las rodillas, esto se puede ver en A Cortar El Cabello A Una Mujer y Amor Peligroso ya que Natasha Allegri aclaro que su cumpleaños en verdad es el 18 de junio pero al darle un pedazo de cabello a Finn en el episodio "A Cortar El Cabello A Una Mujer" su cumpleaños se retrasa con tan solo meses y por eso es el 18 de octubre. *A pesar de ser muy dulce, también tiene un lado cruel tal como se ve en "El Duque" y en "¿Pero Ahora Qué Hicieron?" ya que quiere que el Duque de la Nuez sufra, se vuelve totalmente loca cuando pierde su cabello y quiere lastimar al Rey Helado hasta hacerlo llorar respectivamente, esto da indicios de que desarrolla una personalidad Yandere, un término japones para un sindróme que la describe como "dulce' por fuera, peligrosa por dentro''", Marceline es además su opuesto en personalidad. *Ella ha sido interpretada por dos actrices en Latinoamérica, primero por Karla Falcón y después por Claudia Urbán, sin embargo en el episodio "Rey Gusano", Karla Falcón vuelve a hacer su voz. *En Mundo Toonix se puede disfrazar de ella si se gana a Gunter decorando el árbol. *En el Mundo Toonix su disfraz tiene una joya negra en su Corona. *Finn tiene un mechón de pelo de la Dulce Princesa.thumb|Versión miniatura de la Dulce Princesa con orejas. *A pesar de que claramente se ha visto que no tiene orejas, su versión miniatura sí las tiene en "All the Little People". *Ella fue el primer beso de Finn. *A pesar de que no es una Reina, Gobierna un Reino aún siendo una princesa al igual que todas las demàs, a excepciòn de la princesa flama y la princesa grumosa *En "La Dama y Arcoiris" le da una paliza a Ricardio, lo que puede significar que ella sí sabe defenderse y pudo hacerlo todo este tiempo con el Rey Helado. *Arcoiris no es su mascota, es su amiga, parecido a la relación que tienen Finn y Jake mutuamente. *Ella conoce a casi todos los personajes y tiene mucha información sobre otros seres o lugares de Ooo, ésto es debido a que como princesa, ella debe ser muy social y estar informada. *Ella habla alemán, y en la versión alemana ella habla turco. *Ella tiene un ave llamada "Viernes", y un ratón mascota llamado "Ciencia". *Ella implantó un GPS secretamente en la oreja de Finn como se ve en "Dama y arcoiris" *Ella encerró a la Princesa Flama anteriormente por no poder controlar bien aún sus poderes de fuego como es visto en "Burning Low". *El nombre de la Dulce Princesa, varía su significado según el país en que se transmite la serie, por ejemplo: **Su nombre en España es Princesa Chicle y es el que más se acerca en significado a su versión original. Debido a que en la versión original, la Dulce Princesa se llama Princess Bubblegum, que significa "Princesa Goma de Mascar" o "Princesa Chicle". **Su nombre se traducirla correctamente como Princesa Goma de Mascar. **En Brasil, su nombre es Princesa Jujuba, que se traduce como "Princesa Gominola". **En Francia y Suecia, su nombre es Princesse Chewing Gum y Prinsessan Tuggummi 'respectivamente, que se traducen como "'Princesa Goma de Mascar". **En Holanda, es Prinses Bubbelien, el cual no tiene significado directo, su nombre es una combinación de la palabra "chicle" y el sufijo holandés femenino "ien". Una variación de su nombre en Español podría ser "Princesa Chiclina" o "Princesa Chiclocita". **En Italia, su nombre es Principessa Gommarosa que se traduce como "Princesa de Goma Rosa". **En Noruega, su nombre es Prinsesse Sukkersøt, que se traduce como "Princesa Azucarada". **En Polonia su nombre es Królewna Balonowa, traducido literalmente como "Princesa de Goma". **En Dinamarca su nombre es Prinsesse Sukkermås, que se traduce como "Princesa Dulzura". **En los países donde se habla turco, su nombre es Şeker Prensesi, traducido como ,"Princesa 'Azúcar'". thumb|curiosidades.. *Ella es fanática de la ciencia, mientras que su versión de intercambio de género el Dulce Príncipe es fanático de la cocina. *Si la Guerra de los Champiñones no hubiera ocurrido, ella no hubiera nacido como es visto en "Finn The Human". *Ella ha puesto en peligro a su propio reino por sus experimentos fallidos en tres ocasiones: **La primera en "Pánico en la Fiesta del Palacio" al crear los Zombies de Azúcar. **La segunda en "De Mal en Peor" al revivir a los Zombies. **La tercera en "Goliad" al crear a Goliad.thumb|Haciendo Brujería *Es uno de los personajes más inteligentes de la serie y uno de los que desarrolla más variedad de actividades. *Es llamada la mamá princesa por los Condes de Limonagrio ya que ellos son su creación, como es visto en el episodio: "Todo Es Tu Culpa". *Ella tiene más edad de la que aparenta, como es revelado en el episodio The Suitor. *En The Suitor se ve mas nerviosa y loca por la ciencia. *Ella sabe brujeria, ya que en Cinco Fabulas Cortas hace el hechizo de pan con un sombrero de bruja lo cual es extraño ya que la brujeria y la magia es lo opuesto a la ciencia. *Ella creo a P bot un robot de si misma para dareselo a braco su pretendiente *Ella es la princesa que mas cambia de vestuarios *Cuando tiene 13 años ella va descalza. *Ella tiene varias fotos en su castillo . *En el episodio wizard only fools la dulce princesa utiliza un peinado muy parecido al cuando tenia 13 años pero aqui parece ya mas adolecente se podria decir pareciera como si tubiera 15 años *En el episodio A Cortar El Cabello A Una Mujer se descubre que le gusta a la Dulce Princesa el espagueti , y no le hace daño comerselo caliente. Galería en:Princess_Bubblegum Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Princesas Categoría:Realeza Categoría:Femeninas Categoría:Humanoides Categoría:Zombies de Azúcar Categoría:Cientificos Categoría:Habitantes del Dulce Reino Categoría:Personajes principales